greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 1
Synopsis for "Living a Life of Privilege" At Seattle's Queen Industries, Emerson, the CEO, believes that Q-Core, a subsidiary, should be at the top of Queen Industries' roster, rather than hidden in the background. Q-Core's innovations in technology, such as the Q-Pad and Q-Phone are huge hits around the world. Of course, Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Industries is using Q-Core as a front for his operations as the Green Arrow. Even as he is mid-conference call with the Queen Industries board of directors, Oliver is in costume in Paris, tracking down three super-criminals with the help of a hacker named Naomi and a man named Jax. The crooks board a boat at a party, and decide to steal it, along with all the passengers' valuables. This forces Oliver into action, and he crashes down through a skylight. Using his arsenal of Trick Arrows, he incapacitates the three super-crooks while encouraging the passengers to jump ship. Using a special arrow that he fires into the the boat's control system, Ollie passes control over to Naomi. The crooks redouble their efforts, but Oliver manages to take them out, all while criticizing their misuse of power. Once Oliver has dealt with all of them, Naomi takes the ship ashore. Back in Seattle, Oliver meets with his assistant Adrien, who warns him that Emerson expects Oliver to be more available to him. Oliver expresses his desire to keep Q-Core as far from Queen Industries as possible, so that he can keep his Green Arrow activities covert. Impulsively, Ollie decides to placate Emerson by sending Adrien herself as his representative to Queen Industries. Meeting with Jax, Oliver asks for an update from Naomi on the recent bust in Paris. She indicates that both Supercharge and Dynamix are in custody, but the woman Doppelganger is stuck in a lab. Jax expresses his concern that when he signed up to work for Q-Core, he had expected to be working on innovating new technologies, not acting as support for a playboy vigilante. He complains that he didn't want to spend his time creating weapons. Oliver responds that Jax's reluctance makes him perfect for the job someone who doesn't derive enjoyment from finding new ways to hurt people. he explains that the last time he didn't act when he could, people died, and he could have saved them. He vows that that will not happen again. In a Paris maximum security facility, Dynamix and Supercharge are paid a visit by a man named Rush, and his gang of super-powered criminals. Appearing in "Living a Life of Privilege" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax *Adrien Rivers Villains *Dynamix *Doppelganger *Supercharge *Rush *Lime *Light *Stunner *Core Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson Locations *Seattle *'Paris' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *During the fight aboard the party boat, a woman with a purple cloak and glowing eyes is visible among the crowd. This character first appeared in Flashpoint #5 and makes similar cameos in all #1s of The New 52. The identity of this character was revealed to be Pandora. *Original The Cover for Issue #1 of This Series was drawn by Brett Booth and Rob Hunter however that Cover was never used and instead Dave Wilkins Issue #2 Cover was moved to Issue #1. Trivia *Ollie's quip "This aint no disco" is a reference to The Talking Heads Song Life During Wartime. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20058 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-living-a-life-of-privilege/37-291169/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 01